The present invention is concerned with a brake control arrangement for automotive-type vehicles that operate to prevent the spinning of one or more of the vehicle's drive wheels during acceleration and is particularly adapted to automotive-type vehicles having an anti-skid brake control system, with which the spin control system of the present invention is incorporated.
Spinning of the vehicle drive wheel(s) refers to the condition during acceleration when the wheel rotation exceeds a velocity corresponding to the linear velocity of the vehicle. Such spinning is often encountered when attempting to start on grades during conditions of low coefficients of friction.
There are presently known anti-slip type differential drives for automotive vehicles, but these drives are intended primarily for off-road operation, and are not generally acceptable for use on roadways.